


An Englishman and Scotsman Walk Into a Bar... (FitzSimmons Academy Vingettes)

by AthenaMuze



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMuze/pseuds/AthenaMuze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my contribution to the 2014 FitzSimmons Secret Santa gift exchange. This is my first FS fic (practically my first fic), so please be gentle.<br/>The prompt for this was accidental kissing. This event was fantastic, I had the best santee, SuburbanSun (felicity-smoaking on Tumblr). I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote>





	An Englishman and Scotsman Walk Into a Bar... (FitzSimmons Academy Vingettes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



“Ugh! He is so infuriating! I have no idea how he became a professor, I mean he clearly hasn’t a grasp on the fundamentals of his own course. And yet he takes the time to BERATE us at the start of each lesson? This is _unacceptable_.”

“You are just worked up because you got a 98%.”

“And what if I am? That essay was perfectly written and well executed. It met all of the requirements and then some. Just because he’s on some big headed power trip does NOT mean that I should have to suffer.”

She thrusts the page into his face.

“This was a 100% paper! Better even, it deserved extra credit!”

Still in a rage, she storms off in the direction of the library.

Fitz takes a breath and chases after her, doing his best to calm her down.

“Well yeah he’s a right arse, but he IS the professo-”

Catching her withering look, he tries a different track.

“Look, everyone knows Blacksquall is an arrogant idiot. He’s more interested in parading around and showing off to everyone about the fact that is IS a professor, ignore him. It’s not like this grade matters, it’s an elective for Christ’s sake. It’s not like you need this grade to complete your studies. I mean look at me, I’ve got less than a perfect grade and I’m not bothered…”

She stops and narrows her eyes at him, exasperated.

“Right, ok well not bothered MUCH.”

She crosses her arms and continues her stare.

“Fine! Yes, it’s eating at me, the pompous dick is killing my GPA. But this isn’t about ME Jemma, you need to calm down and think this through. What are you going to do?”

She takes a breath and slowly lets it out, leveling her gaze at the boy in front of her.

“I am going to start a study group, and make sure that idiot is revealed for the ignoramus he truly is. There is no reason a man like him should have a tenured position at ANY institution of higher learning, and it is my intent to let everyone know this.”

He stares at her open mouthed as she slips in through the large doors in front of them, adjusting his bags, he hastens to catch up.

****

“Fitz, can I see what you wrote for the astronomy assignment?”

He distractedly rummages through a messy pile of papers on his desk and hands her a slightly rumpled page without looking up from the gadget he’s hovered over.

Prone on his bed, Jemma reads aloud “Cassiopeia is the name of my chosen constellation, because I enjoy the tale and because the name sounds interesting. Some quick facts about Cassiopeia; It is opposite to the Big Dipper, was one of the 48 constellations first seen by Ptolemy and the brightest star of the constellation is named Alpha Cassiopeia.

This is the tale of Cassiopeia, the Queen of Aethiopia. Queen Cassiopeia was very beautiful woman and often she would brag about her beauty to others. The King begged her to stop, telling her that she may incur the wrath of the Gods with her boastful ways. Cassiopeia did not listen….

FITZ! What is this? This is not the assignment! I think you should join my study group, and you won’t need to put out this drivel.”

“Those ponces? Forget it Jemma, it hardly matters what I write, I cannot possibly fail the course at this point, I was just meeting the word requirements.”

Jemma splutters at him wordlessly and he stops to look up at her.

“Jem?”

***

“You are angry texting, I can tell”

“I am not, I am just typing forcefully.”

Fitz leans to read over her shoulder. “What is this? Someone is setting you up on a blind date?” He is horrified.

“Not if I get any say on the matter, they are not.” Jemma expels the breath she’s been holding in while clenching her teeth. “For heaven’s sake! Why must everyone assume if you are female and unattached that you are simply dying to remedy that? Why must everyone insist on setting me up with whatever charming bloke they feel I need to complete my existence? Not bloody likely.”

Fitz backs up, palms toward her in surrender. “Hey don’t put this on me, I’m perfectly happy with your relationship status. All I want to do is do some work in our lab.”

“Fitz, you are NOT helping.” She looks down at the sound indicating an incoming message, and then glances back up at him. “Unless…”

He sees her predatory look and begins to fidget. “Um, Jemma, I don’t know what you’re up to, but can’t we just go and work in the lab?”

“Why of course we can Fitz! You and me, together… That is the perfect solution! Before we head to the lab, do you mind if we stop off at my room? I’d like you to meet the study group.”

Her saccharine tones do nothing to soothe him.

***

“Jemma, Jem, Jemma, Jem, Jem…”

His foot nudges hers as they lie on his bed reading.

“Hmmmm?”

“What did I just agree to?”

Distractedly murmuring about plant regrowth, Jemma turns the page of her textbook.

**“Simmons!”**

Casually, she looks up at him. "Yes Fitz?"

“What. Did. I. Just. Agree to?”

She returns her attention to plants. "That? Oh nothing really. I just needed to get the study group off of my back".

"So you told them. No, we told them that we are going on a date?"

Jemma closes her book with a sigh. "Yes, Fitz. We told them that we are dating. Now they will stop trying to set me up with every random male in our year, and I can focus on my studies." She begins to open her book. He pushes it closed before she can.

"But we are not dating, or even going on a date then?"

"Why would we do that?" She is bewildered.

Hand keeping her book closed, he looks her in the eye. "Jemma Simmons, are you asking me to lie for you? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

She pulls the book out from under his hand. "Noooo, I'm saying that you already have lied for me"

"But what if I want to go on a date?" She stares at him. "W-with someone else I mean."

"Oh. Oh! I suppose it didn't occur to me that you'd want..." She flushes.

"Well yeah, I am a man after all, I have needs."

Barely holding back a giggle, she places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Fitz, how can I make this up to you?"

***

Jemma steps closer to take hold of the two ends of silk, weaving them around, under, and with a quick jerk she steps back to admire her work.

“Ravenclaw tie, yeah? Nevermind, the blue suits you. Okay, turn.” She says with a sweet smile.

Fitz spins slowly as she admires.

“Well well, Leopold Fitz, don’t you clean up nice? Ok wait right here, I just need to slip on my dress.”

“Don’t take too long, I believe your plush creatures on the couch have been eyeing me for dinner. Y’know Jemma, I’ve been thinking about those drones we’ve been working on… I think we need to have at least- woah.”

She appears at the door, smiling shyly at her date. “You like?” she asks as she twirls in place.

“Uh, um, I…Yes” He gulps.

***

“I Fitz my love!” (hic) “I mean, I love my Fitz!” (hic) She waves her arms about and spins as she makes her proclamation. “I mean not looove, but yes, you are my Fitz. My Fitz-shaped person.” She stumbles and pats him on the head just before she turns and casually face plants into a wall.

“Woash there Jemma, maybe 2 bottless of wine was a bit mush.” He steers her back toward her door.

“Fitzy, my Fitzy, I like your eyes, and your nose, and your lipssss.” She haphazardly points to the things as she talks, smacking him in the face several times. He grabs her hands and holds them between his. He shakes his head as if to clear it.

“Thish ish your door Jemma You sshould go to bed.”

“Not sho fasht Fitz, this was the deal, ish a date, we hass to end it like a date.”

She leans in and plants a kiss right on his lips. Shocked, he hesitates, and then groans as he grasps her biceps, turns her back to the door and slips his arms around her waist. She deepens the kiss as her arms encircle his neck. The warmth of his mouth sends a current running through her body. He inhales deeply as he tastes the lingering wine on her soft lips.

With a barely audible moan, she breaks away from his embrace, flushed and fumbling for her keys.

“There you go Fitz, a proper ending. Now you must make some statement about contacting me in the near future.” She looks at at him expectantly, keys poised.

Still dazed, Fitz takes a step back and clears his throat. “Right, um, I’ll call you, ok?”

 

(fin)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2014 FitzSimmons Secret Santa gift exchange. This is my first FS fic (practically my first fic), so please be gentle.  
> The prompt for this was accidental kissing. This event was fantastic, I had the best santee, SuburbanSun (felicity-smoaking on Tumblr). I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
